The Noble Lion
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: The lion was proudly standing on a rock that towered over a Castle. His mane was golden and he looked like a great sun over everything, like he was the only source of light. His eyes were dark but they brought comfort. In front of the Castle were four figures, two males and two females. They looked young and scared. Around the four there was a large variety of creatures.


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for Halloween Party: Black Cat Day - Prompt: Aslan (The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) - (word) noble**

 **Also written for ASSIGNMENT #7: Muggle Studies: Task One: Write about something that has been portrayed inaccurately.**

 **So, I heard someone would be impressed if Aslan was placed in HP and also I do not own him either nor the quotes that were used somewhere down...**

 **Word count without A/N: 878**

 **The Noble Lion**

It was the eighth year and the war has ended.

Hermione was walking aimlessly in Dungeons of Hogwarts. She had just had her fight with Ronald who did not agree with her spending time reading. Like always it was a spectacle inside the Common Room and again like always it left her hurt. She had run out crying and now that she looked at it, it was a stupid thing but she could not help herself. I was always like this and it annoyed her but she guessed that there was no changing things now.

Hermione stopped and looked around to see where she was and then she saw it. It was a big majestic picture of a lion, but the picture was not a moving one. When she looked closely she saw all the details someone had painted it. The lion was proudly standing on a rock that towered over a Castle. His mane was golden and he looked like a great sun over everything, like he was the only source of light. His eyes were dark but they brought comfort. In front of the Castle were four figures, two males and two females. They looked young and scared. Around the four there was a large variety of creatures. Griffins, Ravens, Badgers and even the Snakes were there. They all stood around and were looking at the four. The trees around almost looked alive even if the picture looked like a muggle one. It amazed Hermione.

As Hermione was still looking at the picture, she was mighty surprised when someone started speaking behind her, "Miss Granger you are the first from this generation to find it."

"Professor, I -" Hermione started when she saw Snape standing behind her.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger," he said with a smile that surprised Hermione and which also braved her to ask a question.

"Who is that?"

"That, Miss Granger, is The Great Lion. It is believed that before wizards and witches came here that the Narnians lived here -"

"The Narnians? Like that book -" Hermione started interrupting Snape.

He sighed and said, "Similar, Miss Granger but like always that story is merely that, a story. Yes it holds few fact but it ignores the history of our world that is interwoven with that. For example, the White Witch is actually Morgana but we will ignore that for a moment."

"Can you continue then Professor?"

"Yes. The Narnians lived here. It is believed that the Penesives, kings and queens the Great and noble Lion had chosen each had a child that later came and turned the Castle where their parents ruled into Hogwarts. This picture presents what we believe happened when the Founders took over Hogwarts. Aslan as the Great Lion was known approved of it but one thing was the truth in that book. ' _He'll be coming and going. One day you'll see him and another you won't. He doesn't like being tied down - and of course, he has other countries to attend to. It's quite all right. He'll often drop in. Only you mustn't press him. He's wild, you know. Not like a tame lion._ ' I believe that the quote goes. We found that, not so long ago, written in a book, here inside Hogwarts."

"But Professor, how do you know that Aslan truly exists?"

"We've seen him, Miss Granger. I saw him myself when I started teaching here. When he had appeared in front of me, I saw a large, talking lion, who was terrifying, magnificent and beautiful all at once."

"Did he show to anyone else?" Hermione asked, sceptical about the existence of a character she believed to be a fiction only.

"Yes, he did. He appeared in different sizes to different people, although he himself never changed; as the people grew in wisdom and character, they could perceive more of his greatness. Miss Granger know this, Aslan is very wise, and a powerful force for good, but as Narnians often said, "He's not a tame lion." He is dangerous, and an unconquerable enemy, but he is unquestionably good. You should fear him and respect him."

With that, the Professor was gone but he left Hermione with a lot to think about.

oOoOo

That night Hermione went to sleep.

I-I

 _She was standing in the forest. Around her was mist and she could feel it slowly sinking into her clothes. Suddenly she heard, "Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, awake. Love. Think. Speak. Be walking trees. Be talking beasts. Be divine waters."_

 _It was spoken in deep, rich voice and then the scenery changed._

 _xXx_

 _It was sunny and she could hear water raging and stones falling. Again that deep and rich voice spoke, "Peter, High King of Narnia. Shut the Door."_

I-I

Hermione woke up and blinding light shone at her.

"Child," The deep voice said.

"What?" she said breathlessly after she managed to see who spoke to her.

"Child, you do not believe in me but I do believe in you. He who told you about me needs a friend. He survived two wars. Help him!"

With that Aslan was gone leaving Hermione silenced on a bed in darkness.

 **The End**


End file.
